Online multi-player games may enable individuals (e.g., players) to compete with one another from different geographic locations. In a typical game scenario, each player may operate a handheld game controller while viewing a display. Some games may also provide players with the ability to send instant messages and other text-based communications to one another by typing on a keyboard connected to the game console. The process of typing instant messages, however, while holding a separate game controller may be physically awkward, challenging and/or inconvenient to the game player (e.g., gamer).